Sleeping Problems
by UCI Fanfic Requests
Summary: Hirahara has a hard time sleeping, so the escorts come up with some solutions to help him. In the end, Tagami is the only one who knows what solution actually worked.


Anahoris requested: Hirahara owns a dakimakura / hug pillow of Tagami, which the latter finds on occasion? His reaction is up to you hehe … I'm a sucker for these two;

 **Admin Notes:** Ohhhhh gosh! I laughed so hard at this prompt! _I love it!_ -Admin Hirahara

Hirahara, unsurprisingly, was not a very sound sleeper. He was known to toss and turn in bed, usually kicking his blanket and pillow away from him and messing up the sheets. It wasn't like that affected the other escorts at all. Not unless it was three in the morning and they all heard the loud _thud!_ of the energetic escort falling off his bed, crashing to the floor, and then jumping up, awake and ready to do something (or break something).

There were really only two people who won't be disturbed by the early morning routine: Tagami, who could sleep through anything, and Kinoshita, if he got really drunk the night before and was dead on his feet. Still, it was finally decided by the five other _oni_ that Hirahara had to be stopped, and they'd find some way to make him sleep peacefully.

Saeki's idea of giving him sleeping pills did nothing. If anything, he woke up _earlier_ and was _more hyper_ in the morning. Tanizaki's suggestion of knocking him out for a long period of time proved tedious, because Hirahara happened to not stay down for very long. Tagami had said that they should just mummy wrap him in his blanket, but that barely changed anything. Finally, Kirishima thought he had the solution.

"Hirahara, why don't you just hug something in your sleep?" He asked one afternoon. The golden eyed escort had never really thought about that. "If you hug something, it'll probably keep you from shifting a lot because there's something in your hands."

"That sounds interesting~!" Hirahara proclaimed, planning to try out the new sleeping strategy right away. No one could say the idea did not work. After a strange delivery from some unknown company of a package two thirds the size of Hirahara, no one was rudely awoken at absurd hours of the morning. It wasn't something anyone questioned, since Kirishima's plan had restored everyone of their lacking sleep.

The only thing was, no one knew what exactly Hirahara had ordered. None of the escorts actually _saw_ what it was, so in an act to subdue boredom, some of them tried guessing what it was.

"Maybe he bought a new shovel." Offered Tanizaki.

"I doubt Hirahara sleeps with a shovel…" Kinoshita said.

"Knowing, Hirahara, it's probably some stuffed animal of Giara." Saeki suggested. It didn't really matter, though. As long as it kept him still at night.

—

There was only one person to ever find out what Hirahara had bought. It was one of those abnormal mornings where Tagami woke up too early and couldn't find a good place to go back to sleep. He ended up wandering around aimlessly until he figured breakfast was ready. The golden eyed escorts door _happened_ to be open, and if Tagami remembered, Hirahara had been sent on a mission that previous night that was rather urgent, and probably wouldn't be coming back for a while. With nothing better to do, Tagami thought that maybe a change of beds would help him get back to sleep.

As he approached the covers, he saw some sort of odd sized lump hidden there. It couldn't have been Hirahara, could it? Tagami decided to flip the blanket up to make sure. To his surprise, it was not the younger escort. Instead, a pillow roughly the size of a person was underneath. No, that wasn't the weird part of the whole thing. Printed on it was a picture of himself, posed as if he was lying on a bed.

"Well…" Tagami sighed, looking down at the pillow with a straight face. "No one would have ever guessed this." With that, he decided to just go to sleep in Hirahara's bed, shoving the dakimakura of himself to the side and pulling the blankets up.

—

Hirahara came back around breakfast time, barging into his room and nearly screaming. "E-E-EH?!" He exclaimed, seeing Tagami - the real Tagami - asleep next to his dakimakura Tagami. He continued to stand there, stuttering and trying to gather words while turning horribly red in the face. Tagami just slept very soundly before he was pushed forcefully out of bed by Hirahara, still embarrassed and trying to form a sentence.


End file.
